Getting Through It
by cloloveswah
Summary: WAH/Downton Abbey crossover. When Robert and Cora and the Bates' head out to South Africa, they quickly realise they aren't the only ones facing grief and pain. You don't need to watch DA to get it this, mainly WAH.
1. Chapter 1

**Getting Through It**

_Crossover with Downton Abbey. Following the death of Lady Sybil, Lord Grantham decides a trip to South Africa may just be what Lady Grantham needs in order to grief properly without people watching. Along with Bates and Anna, they arrive at Leopards Den where they quickly realise they aren't the only one's to have lost a dear one._

Black, with it's connotations of pain and loss, was the only colour to be seen as the swarm of mourners moved away from the grave. As the residents of the picturesque home walked away from the place they'd just committed the person they loved so much to the ground, a solemn mood was all that could be felt.

"We have to carry on Danny." Alice whispered as she gripped her devastated Husband's hand, "Dup wouldn't want us to wallow my love."

"It's too soon for guests Alice." Danny breathed, swiping at his eyes, "How can I be all happy and smiles when I've lost the man who was like a father to me, to us?"

"I know... I know." Alice responded, "Now, how about we go and give Dup the send off he deserves... at the bar?"

"I'm glad I have you." Danny whispered, stopping momentarily and turning to face her. The others continued to walk past them to wrapped up in their own grief. Alice smiled, and wrapped her arms around him. They'd get through it.

(x)

"Robert, it's been an awful long journey." Cora yawned as he escorted her into the car that would take them to their final destination.

"You can sleep on the way." Robert smiled, climbing in beside her as Anna and Bates climbed in behind them. "It's another few hours yet."

"Why Africa?"

"Why not?"

"You win, wake me before we arrive." Cora asked before gripping his arm and resting her head on her shoulder, as she closed her heavy eyes. She smiled slightly to herself, it felt good to be liberated. No one saying she shouldn't be showing so much affection, no gossips. Of course there were Bates and Anna but Cora knew that they posed no threat and it had been her decision that Anna should accompany her as opposed to O'Brien. The Bates' got about as much time alone as she and Lord Grantham did and so she'd decided that time away would do them good too.

(x)

"Caroline go to bed, rest." Alice said softly as they arrived back at Leopards Den. They had to prepare for their next guests, Lord and Lady Grantham of Downton Abbey and two of their staff. "We'll deal with these guests."

"I can-"

"Caroline..." Alice insisted, "We'll be fine."

Caroline nodded gratefully before taking her leave, Alice watched her walk away and into her room before setting off down to the animal hospital. She'd seen Danny slink off down their earlier and she knew almost inevitably that he'd be mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

Sure enough, he was. His green eyes gazing down at a sleeping cheetah that had been brought in last week after being shot in the leg. He turned slightly as his wife entered, his expression remaining the same - heartbroken. Alice sighed, she wished she could remove his pain. She felt enough of her own but she'd happily take his just to see him smile and get through this. After an initial cry, he'd bottled everything up and avoided talking about Dup to anyone. Now and then she'd see his barriers begin to break, but the minute he himself noticed, he quickly reconstructed them, obviously obsessed with being the strong patriarch.

Alice didn't speak one word, just simply walked up behind him and wrapped her arms tight around his waist, resting her head against his back. She knew that he didn't want to hear any words, he simply needed to know she was there, to be held. They stood like that for a few moments before Danny turned, his hands falling to her hips.

"Everything arranged for the Granthams?"

"Yes." Alice replied.

"I suppose we ought to go up to the house, be ready to greet them." Danny said matter of factly.

"You sure you're ok to do this? I don't mind..." Alice asked him softly.

"Alice, you're hurting as much as each and every one of us. Don't burden yourself with everyone's duties... it'll only tire you out and I don't want you to be ill. Besides, Robert won't understand."

"He's five now Danny, he's not stupid." Alice sighed, "Olivia took him to bed, he was gone by the time we got here."

"Is Olivia staying?"

"Yes." Alice replied, taking his hand and leading him out the animal hospital and across the lawn up to the house. "She said she'd remain for the duration of Lord and Lady Grantham's stay and take on Caroline's duties."

"She never fails to make me proud." Danny smiled as they advanced the steps. Suddenly a set of headlights lit up the darkened area and a car rushed into the reserve. Danny took a deep breath, before descending the stairs with his wife ready to greet their guests.

Lord and Lady Grantham exited the car and looked around as Anna and Bates began to organise the luggage the best they could.

"Lord and Lady Grantham." Danny smiled, "Danny and Alice Trevanion." He continued, shaking hands with the Lord and nodding their heads to Lady Grantham.

"Please, call us Robert and Cora." Cora smiled, "This is Anna and John Bates." She smiled signalling to them.

"Pleased to meet you." Alice offered, shaking their hands with a forced grin.

"This is a wonderful place." Robert smiled, "Beautiful."

"Thank you, we think so." Alice replied, "We imagine you all must be hungry? Nomsa, our house maid is just cooking some food now. We've had a bit of a..." Alice paused, she didn't want to give too much away as to the family's grief.

"We've just had a bit of a hard day that's all." Danny finished, "For as much as this is a business, we're a family too."

"Of course." Robert replied earnestly. It felt good not to have any expectations or to have to keep up his greatness. "Please don't rush."

"If one of you could show me to our rooms, we'd happily start sorting things out for you M'Lord." Anna offered.

"Of course." Alice nodded.

"If you're quite sure..." Robert answered, "There's no hurry."

"We're fine, we had a small lunch on the way here." Bates answered.

"Very well." The Lord replied, "In that case I bid you good night. There'll be no need for you to come and see to us Bates."

"Nor you to me Anna." Cora smiled, "Enjoy your time with Bates." She replied with a slight glint in her eye.

"Thank you." Anna grinned, as Danny handed Alice his keys.

"Won't be long love." Alice told her Husband before moving off to help with the bags.

(x)

An hour later and Robert and Cora had both eaten their dinner and were sat upon the veranda, talking quietly amongst themselves. They hadn't really done this since before Sybil's death and tonight it seemed as though it was a taboo subject - at least until they were in full privacy anyway.

"When Alice gets back, I might ask if she or Danny could take us to our hut." Robert said softly, "Ah speak of the devil." He smiled as he saw a Jeep approaching, the headlights shining brightly for a few moments until the car halted and a tired looking Alice jumped out. Robert was about to call her when she seemed to stop on her journey towards the veranda and look down to the animal hospital, before walking with purpose down there. "I'll call her-"

"No." Cora insisted quietly, "Wait." She murmured as she spotted another figure in a shadow by the fountain. Robert followed his wife's instructions, watching as the figure turned and upon seeing Alice walked forward towards her. "It's Danny." The American Countess smiled. "Oh wait, Robert look." Cora whispered tenderly.

It looked as though the couple were talking before Alice gripped hold of her Husband holding him close as he buried his head in her shoulder. Within moments, Alice's own head was in his neck and their sobbing could be heard quite clearly as the hush of the African night was broken.

"I feel quite intrusive." Cora sighed, "May we excuse ourselves?"

"And go where?" Robert murmured, "No, let's just pretend we can't see."

"Just because we can't see does not mean we can't hear." She replied pursing her lips, "We need to think of something more... appropriate."

**A/N- Ok, so I know I have 101 unfinished stories and I have hundreds of oneshots and half written chapters but I've had this story lingering for a while and it's annoying me. Of course, originally it wasn't for Lady Sybil but then they killed her off so it seemed more fitting.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this how the servants feel around us?" Robert whispered as Cora moved over to the bench that was situated just around the corner from the table they were sat at. She'd suggested they move there so that they at least couldn't see Danny and Alice.

Cora said nothing and instead grabbed his hand and made a swift move to the bench. Her many years of English tradition and manner had at least served her well for once, and both had managed to sit down without one sound.

(x)

Danny swallowed audibly as his sobs slowly began to cease. He could still very much feel the lump in his throat and his wife was still whimpering ever so slightly. His tears however were now silent, still ones that rolled down his face without him even realising so. He closed his eyes tighter than before, burying his face even further into his wife's shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent and savouring the feel of her smooth skin and tender touch.

Alice's whimpers too eventually silenced and as they did so, she curled further into her Husband's strong and protective hold. Despite the fact she'd come down to comfort him, she couldn't help but share his heartbreak. Both had thought a lot of Anders DuPlessis and although he'd had declining health for a number of years now (and done nothing about it), they hadn't been expecting his death to happen so quickly. He'd been a fundamental part of their lives and now, now he was gone. Just like that.

Without saying one word, the pair pulled away at the same time, smiling sadly at one another before reaching up almost in unison to wipe away the other's tears. They laughed half heartedly before entwining their hands and beginning the walk up to the house. Their red rimmed eyes gave an indication of what they'd been doing, but the pair were not ashamed, not at all. They were mourning just as much as everyone else.

"Alice." Danny said, halting on the top of the veranda, "Thank you."

"Danny-"

"I mean it." Danny replied more sincerely,

"Well thank you too then." Alice said softly, "Because, I couldn't get through this without you."

"I love you." Danny whispered, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I don't feel like I say it as often as I should but I do..."

"I love you too." Alice's scratched reply came just as Danny's lips caught her own.

"Alice, I want to keep his memory alive." Danny sighed, his hands splaying acorss her back as he held her tightly to him, "I was thinking, maybe we could rename the Game Drives."

"Hmm... Dup did always enjoy them." Alice agreed, "Yeh, let's do it. Remember him for the fantastic man he was." She shivered slightly, "It's getting cold... we should go in."

Suddenly at that moment, Robert and Cora walked around the corner. Cora was clinging to Robert's arm as both looked around as though they'd just been on a walk. Danny and Alice turned, quickly jumping out of their embrace and swiping at their eyes trying to remove the evidence of their own breakdown.

"Lord and Lady Grantham." Danny coughed, trying to clear his throat.

"Danny, Alice." Robert replied nodding at them as they drew closer.

"Oh my dears, you do look upset." Cora said quietly, "If you direct us, or maybe if there was someone-"

"No." Alice shook her head, "It's ok, I'll take you."

"You-" Robert began,

"You won't find anyone in the house who isn't upset." Alice continued, "We lost a great man, Dup. This house has been in his family for generations and... he was a marvelous man. It was his funeral earlier today and it's still hard."

"My God, I'm sorry." Cora sympathised, feeling her own grief creeping up on her. It still didn't seem real that Sybil, her youngest daughter was no longer walking the Earth and to see these people looking very much the same was a horrific feeling.

"I'll come with you as well then." Danny smiled warmly at his wife, "I'm not sure I fancy the company of anyone else."

Alice smiled smally at him before nodding to the Jeep. Robert and Cora nodded in agreement and followed the couple in front of them quietly. Cora was quiet, Robert noticed. He made himself a promise to ask her about it once they were in privacy.

"You ready?" Alice asked them.

"Yes, thank you." Robert grinned.

"Again, I apologise" Danny began, "It's... you know losing someone... I know life carries on and we should too but it's hard sometimes. We'll be back to normal tomorrow though, so you can come and see the animal hospital and we can take you out..."

"I doubt you'll be back to normal so quickly. Your business might be but not your hearts." Cora commented.

"Cora!" Robert squeaked.

"Oh Robert, we know as well as any the power and pain of grief. Is that not why we are out here?"

The Lord swallowed and nodded, closing his eyes. "We lost our daughter, Sybil. Child birth." He explained to the two vets in front of him.

"Oh goodness. We are so sorry." Danny said, "Us going on about our grief when there can not be any worser of a grief than losing a child. Please, accept our apologies."

"All grief is terrible." Cora smiled, "You're grief is just as valid."

"I couldn't even begin to imagine..." Danny shook his head.

"If there is anything you need during your time here, privacy, anything, just let us know." Alice smiled softly. "Well, we're here."

"Thank you so much." Cora smiled, "I do hope you find some peace."

"You also." Danny smiled, as he shook Robert's hand. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Robert smiled as he led Cora up to their hut.

Danny turned to Alice, "That's that then."

"We ought to get back." Alice commented, glancing at her watch, "The family will be needing us."

"I need you." Danny whispered as she began to drive the short distance from the huts to the house, "More than you could ever imagine."

"You know I'll always need you." Alice smiled, "Come on, chin up. Robbie needs his Daddy."

Danny nodded, smiling. He could always, always count on Alice.

**_A/N - So, part of my uni work is done so here's a chapter, I'm going to try get a few up tonight but living in student accomodation, there is no promises haha! You never know what's gonna happen next (bar an inevitable fire alarm!)_**

**_Please review :) x_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dup glanced at the Lord and Lady of the English manor. The Countess had a coy look about her, almost as though she knew the world's greatest secret, her eyes showing a passion which most obviously wasn't at all English. The English never showed their devotion for their partner or any other course, well apart from Trevanion and seemingly the Lord of the Manor but they were the exceptions. _

_"Robert and I are most grateful for your help." The Lady spoke with a smile to both Danny and Alice who nodded. Dup signaled for Danny to come over to him. Danny smiled, excusing himself before wandering over, watching from afar with a shining devotion as Alice spoke to the couple._

_"Pair of grand old ponces!" Dup exclaimed, "Bloody Lord and Lady Grantham."_

_Danny laughed, until suddenly Dup seemed to be dragged into the grown. A young dark, haired, soft faced girl tried to push him back up towards Danny but Dup was always just out of Danny's grasp, he couldn't bend... he couldn't reach. The girl was in a night gown and had an uncanny look of the Lady Alice was speaking too. Suddenly the ground opened and Dup was swallowed, both he and the girl disappearing._

(x)

"No!" Danny exclaimed, sitting up, dripping with sweat. He was breathing heavily as his wide eyes took in his surroundings.

Alice turned over in her sleep and frowned as he hand didn't find him. Her eyes popped open immediately and upon seeing his shadowed figure sat up, she too sat up, rubbing her eyes and checking her bedside clock.

"Danny?" She whispered, voice hoarse from sleep, her blue eyes clouded with tiredness. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Just a dream... a bad dream." Danny replied as he tried to calm his breathing. Alice sighed and softly wrapped her arms around him. He'd suffered a couple of times from these nightmares since Dup left but she'd never seen him look so distressed. "It was strange Alice."

"Why?" His wife enquired, stroking his face softly as she knelt up in front of him.

"Well, it was like before, Dup was swallowed up by the ground but this time it included Robert and Cora. He thought them to be quite posh but that's not the point. It was pleasant to hear what we know he would say... A young girl seemed to be trying to push him back to us..." He sighed as he noticed his wife's frown and calculating look, "I think she was the Grantham's daughter. She looked so like Lady Grantham but also like Lord Grantham too... she was beautiful. Far too young to be in the ground." Danny shook his head as tears began to form. "It was awful, they both got swallowed."

Alice swallowed before wrapping her arms even tighter around his neck, holding him close. "Maybe it's their way of telling us it'll all be ok?" Alice offered, "Come on, let's lie back down."

As they slid under the covers, Alice kept him close, her hands caressing his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. Neither closed their eyes, simply enjoyed each other's company before quietly talking - pillow talk.

(x)

"My God!" Robert gasped, sitting up before getting out of bed and walking to the window in the hope of not waking his wife with his current het up state. He was sweating cobs and that was without his laboured breathing. His dream had been so queer. Sybil had been telling him how wonderful the animals were when a bearded, fat man came with a beer in his hand and nodded to him, saying he'd take care of her. Robert shook his head, he didn't want to the remember the next bit. The trees seemed to animate and the branches grabbed them, the barks becoming mouths which swallowed them hole before becoming once more still.

"Robert?" Cora asked, her American accent more evident as she sat up with tiredness. "What is it my darling?"

"Just a dream... a queer dream." Robert responded returning to sit by the bed and telling his wife all about it.

"Oh my darling..." Cora said quietly taking his hands, "Come back to bed."

"I can't get him out of my head... the man. I have to know who he is." Robert stated as he complied with his wife's request, pulling her closer.

"Hmm... I'm sure it'll come to you my love." Cora responded, kissing his cheek gently, "Until it does, we'll just have to keep you occupied."

"How-?" Robert began in confusion, until one look from his wife told him exactly how...

**A/N - A short one, but Robert has had a similar dream to Danny - will they talk of it and realise that it's one another's loss? **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning brought the usual craziness that was always present at Leopards Den, despite the grief everyone felt. Everyone was returning to work and school and so although there was a sadness about the place, there was also little time to dwell on it.

"Where's Danny and Alice?" Liv asked as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"Gone out early, Alice asked if you could drop Charlie off on your way down to Fatani's?" Nomsa commented as she played with Robert, "They had something to do."

"Sure no problem." Liv smiled before rushing on with her own routine.

(x)

Danny sighed as he and his wife walked together across their land. They'd been out all morning and checked a number of the local water holes on foot. Alice had insisted on them taking a walk that morning and so Danny had made it useful. She'd hoped he'd have told her more about the dream but he refused to talk about and so they'd ended up talking about anything but - the dream being a taboo subject between them. Now, with Alice on one arm and a gun on his other, Danny led the way back through the guest huts.

"I've been thinking about Robert's birthday." Danny murmured, "We should host a party."

"We could do - though it'll mean..."

"Hundreds of kids, yeh I know but... he'd like it."

"Yeh, he would." Alice agreed with a gentle grin, squeezing his arm. "Thanks Danny."

(x)

Cora smiled at Anna gratefully as the maid finished all the final touches.

"You're wasted as head housemaid as well Anna. You're a fine ladies maid... if O'Brien's not careful she'll have competition." Cora smiled warmly. "How are you and Bates finding Africa?"

"Very good my lady, we're so grateful for you allowing us to come with you." Anna thanked her, "We're thinking of heading into the township today..."

"Yes... that'd be nice. See the locals." Cora agreed, "We're hoping for a game drive today."

"Bates wants to go on one of those." Anna smiled, "I'm not so sure."

"I'll give you a review this evening." Cora smiled, "Thanks Anna, I better go find Robert. I don't think we need to use lordships and ladyships out here."

Anna grinned before rushing off to her own hut. Cora followed her out of the room and grinned as she saw her husband looking out over the veranda of their hut. A wildebeest was close by grazing alone.

"Well, that's not something you see everyday." Cora smirked as she moved to stand next to him.

"No," Robert chuckled, "it certainly isn't." He turned and wrapped an arm around her, "I love this place already."

"Me too." His wife replied, smiling as he kissed her softly.

As they pulled away, Danny and Alice rounded the corner. Robert waved gaining the couple's attention. Danny and Alice smiled, waving back.

"Morning!" Alice called, "How are you?"

"Very well thank you!" Robert grinned,

"Is there anywhere we can walk?" Cora asked,

"Up at the house, there's the main grounds, that's the safest place." Danny smiled, "We're walking up now, feel free to come along."

"Excellent. I think Anna and Bates will want picking up later on." She smiled as Robert offered his arm to his wife, "Thank you Robert."

"It's not a long walk..." Danny commented, "But it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Of course." Robert replied.

At that moment the radio began to buzz. Alice sympathetically smiled at Danny, removing her hand from his arm and putting the radio close to her mouth.

"Yeh what is it?"

"Alice... it's Robert." Came Rosie's voice.

'What? Why what's going on? Is he ok?" Alice panicked as Danny halted abruptly.

"Oh Robert's fine... it's just... Nomsa might not be."

"What?" Alice frowned.

"He's erm... well, he's kind of..."

Danny shook his head and took the radio off his wife.

"Rosie spit it out, what's he done?"

"Well apparently, he thought Nomsa would like to play dress up... as a ghost. She's covered from head to toe in flour..."

"Jesus." Danny breathed, "What other mess?"

"He proceeded to squeeze satsuma's all over her..."

"And?" Alice asked, sensing her delightful son had not stopped there.

"Nomsa's cake is now living within Cassidy." Rosie breathed, "Nomsa's going ape."

"Thanks Rosie, we'll be up in five." Alice breathed, pocketing the radio, "Trust our child to inherit your sense of humour!"

"Mine?!" Danny exclaimed, "You're the one who'd be so stupid."

Cora made a face as Robert smirked, patting her hand as he ran forward.

"You-"

"Kids eh? Us fathers..." The older and at this moment in time more respectable Robert ran up to talk to Danny. Alice bit her lip as Cora patted her back.

"I always thought being a mother would be easy. Someone should have warned me." Cora smiled,

"You can say that again. Between us including step children and what not we've got five. Danny has a daughter, Rosie and a step daughter Liv, and son who's in the UK, then there's my daughter Charlotte and then our son Robert."

"We had three daughters, until Sybil died. Mary and Edith. Sybil was always the peaceful one but Mary and Edith would send a saint up the wall." Cora laughed, "Robert and Robert is going to get confusing!"

"We call him Robbie generally." Alice smiled, "He'll be getting Robert as soon as I'm home though!"

The two women laughed, the class divide forgotten as the house came into view.

**A/N - A filler, more happens in a couple of chapters.**


End file.
